Magic Sisters
by Alyson-Harvie
Summary: Aly and her sisters reunite after 5 years and Aly is now the hot new bad girl of the school. Deidara isn't the only guy who likes her. When Aly meets one of the other bad boys, jealousy, anger, and drama erupts. But can Aly and her sisters save Japan when enemies appear and juggle a normal life? And what happens when the bad boys find out their secret? R&R people!
1. The Mysterious,HOT,New Girl

(A/N:This story is a mix of Mermaid Melody and Naruto.I own none of the characters from MM or Naruto, but I do own Alex, Ronni, Angel, Tyler, and Aly.)

**_"Talking on phone"_**

**_'Thoughts'_**

"Normal"

"WORRIED/ANGRY/EMPHASIZE."

* * *

**~Aly's P.O.V~**

As I put on my Black and Red School Uniform,my cell phone rang,it was my sister. "What Alex?" I said. **_"Well,I just wanted to tell you be careful 'cause the schools tough."_** I heard Alex say from the other end. "How do you know that?" I asked.**_ "Uh, Duh. I go to the school."_**She hissed. "Well it's my first day there, so don't come up to me and be all sisterly, got that and tell that to Ronni, Tyler and Angel for me." I demanded.**_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bye."_** She answered. "Laters." I said as I hung up the phone .I brushed my brown, thigh length hair, put it up in a messy bun, grabbed my bag and headed off to school.

**~At School~**

I walk down the hall to find my locker. "141,141...141 found it." I exclaimed. "You must be new here." An unfamiliar voice spoke. I turn around and see a girl with short light blue wavy hair,"My name is Hanon,what's yours?" She asked. "My name's Aly, and yes I'm new." I replied. "Well if you're new then I guess you don't know about the Pops, Jocks, and all that, oh and the...Bad boys." She told me. _**'Why did she say the last part in a girly, dreamy tone?'**_ I thought. "Do you happen to have a...CRUSH on a bad boy?" I asked in a tone that sounded nosy. "Well...Yeah, every girl does, and every boy has a crush on a bad girl." She said in an embarrassed tone. "And who are the bad girls?" I asked actually curious.**_ 'Alex never mentioned bad girls.'_** I thought to myself. "Well, the bad girls are actually all sisters. There's Alex Heaven, Angel Heaven, Ronni Heaven, Tyler Heaven and... well that's actually all of them. They say they have another sister that's coming all the way from America, named Alyson, but everyone thinks she's fake." Hanon ranted on, but I spaced out after she said the names.**_ 'I can't believe my sisters are the hot bad girls and they think I'm gonna join them. Yeah right. I did come from America, but that was 'cause I got kicked out of every school there. I was the bad girl in the other schools, that's why I got kicked out. I was born here in Japan. Why the hell, would I do that in my home towns school? Like hell I would join them, but if I date a bad boy, that's another story.'_** I thought. "Hello? Are you listening to me?" Hanon asked. "Huh? Oh yeah sorry." I apologized. I started to fix my uniform to the way I like it. I unbuttoned the buttons of both shirts, rolled up my sleeves, and pulled my skirt up a little. "Wha-what are you doing? Only the bad girls are allowed to dress like that. If they see you, they'll beat you up." Hanon said worriedly. I scoffed. "Like I'm scared of the 'bad girls'." I started to walk to my homeroom class, but turned to face Hanon. "Oh and Hanon," "Yes Aly." She replied cheerily. "My nickname is Aly. My real name is Alyson. Alyson Heaven." And with that I walked off with a smirk, leaving a stunned, blue haired girl behind me.

**~First Period~**

As soon as I opened the door, I was ambushed by was NOT a surprise to me, every school I went to I was the hot bad girl and ambushed. I then heard a cough and all the boys went wide eyed and ran back to their seats. I just stood there, then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face the person. "Yes?" I asked.I looked up, not by much, to see a guy around 16,about 6 feet tall, with blond hair and one blue eye, the other one was covered by his bangs. "You owe me a thank you, un." He said. "Why? I'm used to it anyways, so why even bother?" I asked. "So you don't get raped, this school is not a good one, so a hot girl like you, needs to switch to an all girls school, un." He warned with crossed arms. "I'm tougher than you think- Wait,"I said with a fake shocked look. "You really think I'm hot?" I asked with a fake flirtatious smile. "Uhhhh...yeah." He said barely audible, but I heard him. "I'm Alyson Heaven, but my sisters call me Aly." I said with a smirk, breaking the silence._** 'I wonder what he's thinking. To do that I'll need to read his mind. Even though Alex told me not to do this. But when do I ever listen?'**_ I thought. He just stared at me in shock._** 'This girl is Alex's sister? Wow, when she said her sister, Alyson, was hot ,she wasn't kidding.'**_He thought. "I'm Deidara Irowa, un." He told me with a smile. "You're one of the bad boys then, I'm guessing." I said with a smirk that makes every guy weak in the knees.**_ 'Damn. This chick is definitely the hottest girl on earth, even her smirk is sexy, she would make any guy weak,un.'_** He fell out of his thoughts when his name was called. "Yo, Deidara! Come on, you gonna stand there all day talkin' to some girl, or gonna come hang with us?" A guy with red hair and brown eyes called._** 'Some girl, man if he saw her he would go crazy.'**_ Deidara thought. "Alright, I'll be right over." Deidara called back. "Well, gotta go, talk to ya later." He said. "Sure." I said with a small smile that, according to Angel, would make any guy think I'm a dream. He smirked at me and went over to his friends.

**~Deidara's P.O.V~**

"Dude what's your problem, un? I was talkin' to the hottest girl ever and you ruin it." I said to my friend, Sasori. "The hottest girl ever,you already over Alex?" He chuckled. "Uhhhh...Yeah, you know how they talk about their older sister, Alyson, un?" I asked the whole gang. "Yeah so?" My friend, Hidan,questioned. "Well you know how the Heaven sisters say she's the hottest out of them?" I continued. "Yeah, but what does any of this have to do with that girl you were talkin' to?" My friend, Itachi asked. "That girl I was talkin' to WAS Alyson, dumb ass, un." I hissed. "WHAAAAAAT?!" The whole gang said surprised. "Oh well uhhh...Deidara you better get her over here, NOW, before Kaito gets her into his crew." Sasori said pointing over to where Alyson was.**_ 'He's already making a move on her and I saw her first, un.'_** I thought angrily. "Oi, Kaito, un." I called walking over to him and Alyson. "Yeah, Deidara what is it?" He questioned boredly. "Are you making a move on Alyson here, un?" I asked with a smirk. He blushed a little and I saw it. Alyson was just staring at me with an expression that said, 'Kill me now'. "Why do you care any- hey wait, how do you know her name?" He asked confused. "I was the first person to meet her." I said with a smirk. "Actually you're the second person. The first person was some blue haired girl named Hanon." Alyson said boredly.**_ 'Man this new girl is hot and mysterious. I like her.'_**I thought with a smirk.

**~Aly's P.O.V~**

_**'Man, what is with the boys in this school? Do all they think about is girls and sex?'**_ I thought, while watching the two guys in front of me argue. "ALY YOU'RE HERE!" A familiar voice called. I look over to the door with wide eyes._** 'CRAP. I thought I told them to not be all sisterly! I'm screwed. Goodbye normal first day.'**_ I thought shaking my head. I wanted to run and hide, but it was too late, I was already pulled from the desk I was sitting on, and into a tight hug. "Oh Aly, I've missed you so much. I haven't seen you in five years and you don't even call and tell me you're comin' to this school." My younger sister, Ronni, said happily in one breath. "It's good to see you too Ronni, now please... LET ME GO!" I demanded. She let go with a big grin. "What are you grinnin' about?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were comin' to this school?" She said still grinning. "I told Alex to tell you, Tyler and Angel that I was comin', but I guess she didn't, it's just like her. And... Never mind" I groaned. Everybody just stared at me. "What are you guys staring at?" I asked. "Why are you so... mysterious?" A red headed, brown eyed boy asked. "Cause I wanna be." I sneered back. "She's always been mysterious and RUDE ever since our parents died." Ronni said. I glared at her for bringing up our parents. "Yo, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kazuku, Hidan, Pein, Tobi, Konan, Ronni-Huh? Aly is that you? Huh, I thought you would be in this class because of your record. Wait a minute, you-you've grown, ALOT and I don't mean in height. Do you do drugs?" A VERY familiar voice spoke. I turned around and saw...

**TBC...**


	2. School Lock Down,Aly's Powers

**(A/N:This story is a mix of Mermaid Melody and Naruto.I own none of the characters from MM or Naruto,but I do own Kristene,Angel, Rin,Shy Shy and Aly.)**

**_"Talking on phone"_**

_**'Thoughts'**_

"Normal"

"WORRIED/ANGRY/EMPHASIZE."

* * *

**~Aly's P.O.V.~**

I turned around and saw Alex. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up. You're late, and why didn't you tell me Aly was here?!" Ronni whined." I thought I did. Hm. Guess I forgot." Alex replied.

Then a voice came over the speakers.** "Everyone the school is on lockdown. I repeat the school is on lockdown. There is a suspicious person hanging around the area, so everyone stay inside your classrooms."** I heard the principle say. "Lockdown? What the hell? So what if there's a person in the area. We can take him, right guys?" Hidan said/asked. No reply.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I blandly stated. "Wh-wh-what. The principal said not to leave the room." Rin said worried. "When have you ever known me to listen?" I asked. "Never." Alex whispered. "Thank you, Alex." I hissed. "Bye." I continued. I went out the door, the halls were empty and quiet._** 'Why is the school on lockdown? I don't see anybody.'**_ I thought.

Just the_**n, across the yard, I see what looked like a man, wearing all black with the hood of the jacket on his head and one of his hands in his pocket. 'Huh. He doesn't look so tough.'**_ I thought. Just then the man caught me in his eye and started walking towards me. **_'Huh. You want to fight now. Well I'll give you a fight.'_**I thought with a smirk. I then went out to the yard and we met face to face. "So. Why are you hangin' around a high school and who are you?" I asked with crossed arms. "..." No reply. "Well?" I paused. Then I noticed that this person wasn't a man, but a teenage girl.

"...ALY!" The girl screamed and engulfed me in a hug. "Uhhhh...Can you please... LET ME GO!" I said. She let me go and pulled down her hood. "Tyler why aren't you in school?" I asked. "Because I don't want to be." She replied with a large grin. "Well,the school is on lock down 'cause you were walkin' around the principal called you a 'Suspicious Person'." I told her.

Just then,there was an explosion behind the school in the greenhouse. "What the hell?!" Tyler exclaimed.**"Everybody stay calm. Evacuate the school immediately and every student move out into the field out front."** The principal said over the speakers."Tyler stay here, I'll be right back." I told her. I then walked to the school greenhouse and see some... ugly creature. "Hey, ugly over here!" I called. The thing looked at me and started to come at me. I just stood there. I then smirked. "Bye, bye... Ugly." I whispered and then snapped my fingers. The creature was blasted into oblivion. "That takes care of that." I said to myself. I went over to where the creature was. " this is what ugly was after." I said holding up a black flower. "Nigrum Venenum Rose, also known as the Poison Black petals hold the most deadly poison ever is no cure for it either." I told myself.I then took it with me to the field out front. "Young lady where were you?" The principal asked me. "I was checkin' out the explosion in the greenhouse and saw that a weird ugly creature was there, and I saw it was holdin' this," I explained holding up the rose. "Nigrum Venenum Rose, also known as the Poison Black is probably what it was after." I said. "And what I wanna know is, WHY you have this flower in a school greenhouse. This flower is very deadly and can kill with one touch. Did you know that?" I questioned. "Uhhh. No. I didn't. did you?" Our principal, Lady Tsunade, asked our science teacher. "Yesss. I did." Orochimaru said. "OK, everyone back to class. And Orochimaru, my office." Principal Tsunade said sternly. "Aly, what did you do back there?" Ronni asked. I pulled Ronni, Alex, and Tyler aside."I killed the ugly thing with magic. I tried kickin' his ass with fightin' but that didn't work. So I had to use magic."I lied. **_'If they knew that I didn't try fighting and I only used magic, they'd kill me_**' I thought. "Girls! Over here right now!" Tsunade yelled. "Coming!" We called. "Hey girls we're gonna be late for gym!" Kisame yelled. We started to run over to the group, when I was pulled to a... different group…of boys?

**TBC…**


End file.
